


Kingdom Classification: Solangelo

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Botany Class AU, Cameo roles- specially Thalia, Jason and Percy are dorks, M/M, Nico doesn't have a green thumb, Nico is emotionally depressed, Persephone cares and just wanna help, There's a plant named little Susie, Will talks to them plants, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The you're the slightly-on-the-weird-side guy in class who actually talks to the plants and I'm that one oddball who obviously doesn't belong and you might not like me since we've argued a lot but the plant I want to care for is dying and I am now seeking your help AU.</p><p>aka The Botany Class AU that no one asked about but I still wrote because I'm such a Solangelo trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Classification: Solangelo

 

Will Solace had no idea what to think of one Nico di Angelo. The guy, who seem to emit an aura darker than darkness itself is simply an oddball (then again, anyone who doesn't like the sun is an oddball to him). The boy is a bit of a loner who seem all gloomy and uncaring about the world all the time. He dresses in all black. He doesn't talk to anyone and is totally unapproachable.

A perfect example for a human being who won't fit on a light and friendly environment such as their school's Botany Class.

So it had been puzzling to Will when the boy walked to their class that day, occupied one of the empty seats and proceeded to busy himself with glaring at the board and ignoring the strange look the other students had been giving him.

"Stop glaring at the board, Nico" Ms. Persephone, the teacher in charge of their class walked in whilst pushing a trolley with her.

"Why am I even here?" Nico had asked, voice sounding disrespectful and bitter. He looked up, glare now focused on the teacher but Persephone seemed unfazed. In fact, she simply looked at Nico with sympathy in her eyes.

"Because I think you needed it" The teacher spoke calmly.

"No I don't! You don't know what I need" Nico retorted back. Harshly. "You don't know anything!"

"I'm just trying to help, Nico" Persephone tried pacifying amidst the current ruckus and her class being curious as to what was going on.

"If you want to help then just leave me alone!" With that Nico stood from his seat and walked out of the room. Persephone sighed and breathed deeply, eyes mirroring sadness for a moment before facing the class with a smile.

"Now class, sorry for the little drama. I assure you, Nico will be back to joining us by tomorrow but for now, I'm officially assigning each of you a plant to take good care of..."

Will actually stopped listening by then. What just happened?

Nico di Angelo did came back in class the next day.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Nico di Angelo is an annoying piece of shit whose level for caring is close to zero.

Okay, maybe that was going a bit too far. However, for someone who values every living thing (except for weeds, smoking and his fourth grade Science teacher, which are all nuisance) Will can't help himself but take Nico's actions as some deep kind of insult to life.

Really, not everyone has got green thumbs but does he really have to end up killing every single plant assigned to him? Just look how the leaves of that poor little Bonsai had wilted. Or that Sunflower. Or that Anthurium . Or even that Cactus. Or the many other plants that Will really doesn't want to remember right now.

It doesn't help that the plants seemed to look pleadingly at Will, begging to be saved from the boy whose hands are responsible for their demise.

Rest in peace, plants. May you find Elysium.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Will Solace must have been some sort of a criminal from his previous life. And he's currently being punished in this life. That or his sister Kayla had been telling the truth about his birthmark being a source of bad luck.

Why? You ask so?

He had just been assigned as Nico di Angelo's class partner.

"Why do I have to take care of it? It's going to die soon anyway" Nico stated stubbornly.

Will wanted to either strangle himself or Nico. Himself to stop his exasperation and Nico to stop being annoying. Why does the boy have to be so difficult?

"Well, mister di Angelo it's not dead yet which means we can still save the plant and so save the plant we shall!" Will smiled _enthusiastically_. Nico scoffed, still uninterested.

"It's a hopeless case for it."

Will glared at Nico before he started stroking the plant's leaves affectionately. "Don't listen to the evil overlord, he's just a grumpy man"

"...and the crazed weirdo started talking to the plant. Lunatic."

The blonde gasped, scandalized. "I must let you know that talking to the plants let them grow. How can you not know that? You uncultured swine!"

"First, 'uncultured swine' is so overused. It's not even that insulting. And excuse me for not being overly attached with plants"

"Of course, you can never be attached. You don't care about anything" Will argued back.

Nico fell silent, clenching his fists. "Take that back, Solace"

"What? That you don't know how it is too care? It's true, you don't care at all. Maybe the reason you're all alone is because people got tired of you and you're attitude!" Will mocked back.

Nico stopped and glared at the blonde with full on hatred and started breathing heavily as if trying to keep his anger in check. "Shut up. Shut up because you don't know anything"

With one last look of hatred. Nico walked out of the room.

"We know you can't stand di Angelo but I think that's too much" Cecil spoke from the other table while Lou Ellen simply looked at her friend disapprovingly. Will ignored his friends, trying not to think about the boy he just argued with.

He had been aware of his own actions but why does it hurt so much seeing the pained look on Nico's eyes?

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Nico did not come to class the entire week. Nor did he actually attended any of his classess. And for some reason, the faculty never questioned his absence as if they already got an idea where he might be.

And Will? He found himself searching for his presence.

"I think saying sorry to di Angelo would be great. Don't you think so too?" Will asked the fortune plant near the door whilst wiping its leaves with a cloth in hand. He paused as if listening to something.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that to him" Will nodded at the plant. "That was so inconsiderate of me"

His classmates simply passed him by, already aware of his more than odd habit of talking to the plants that it had been considered a norm.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Nico finally attended class when a girl named Thalia had practically dragged him inside and even sitting next to him during the whole period.

Will noticed how much more relaxed and comfortable Nico is that day.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"I don't even see how assigning me as his partner would do any good." Will decidedly talked to the teacher the following week after he had a fight with Nico. "We just kept on arguing with each other. I'm starting to think it'll be hopeless if we keep working together"

"Will, I refuse to believe that it is that to Nico. The boy just needs time and a lot of help from people. He needs someone who he can talk to and be his confidant and listen to him without being judged. I know Nico's being difficult but can you please try to be patient with him?"

"Why are you even dead-set with helping di Angelo. It's not that it's my business but..."

"Nico, he wasn't always like that" Persephone spoke up "He used to smile and he was such a happy kid. Do you know that his laughter is actually contagious? Like it could easily brighten up everything?"

"Are you related? I don't mean to impose but you seem to personally know each other" Somehow the idea of a happy Nico gave warm feelings to Will.

"Nico and his half-sister Hazel are actually my stepchildren. I married their father, Hades four years after Nico's biological mom died in an accident" Persephone revealed as she motioned for Will to take a seat. "Nico and his siblings, they're all close knitted. Him, Hazel and Bianca used too look after each other. Treating each other equally even if Hazel had actually been a product of their father's affair with another while Hades' was still married to Nico and Bianca's mother"

Will listened as the information came out.

"I came into the picture, almost a year after Maria di Angelo died of a disease. I had been just a friend but Hades and I, we started dating and soon I found myself being the new mother to three adorable kids. At first, I had been afraid of not being welcomed but Nico and his sisters treated me real well as if I had been a part of their family from the very start" Persephone narrated as she offered her student some snacks and a glass of iced tea "But that's enough of me. We're here to talk about Nico. Anyways, Nico he's a happy child full of enthusiasm and is actually into the nerdy side of things. He would always play this game called mythomagic and he's into the Avengers and Dr. Who and Danny Phantom. He would often blurt out questions, no matter how ridiculous if only to satisfy his own curiosity."

Will was surprised. The Nico from the past is a total opposite to the Nico of the present.

"Then why? Why did he change so much?" The teacher paused as her hands shook ever so slightly and yet Will had noticed.

"It actually started the day Bianca unexpectedly died" Persephone said as calmly as she could while stopping the tears that was threatening to fall down.

"... How did she die?" The teacher simply shook her head.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you what had transpired that day but... Nico blames himself for his sister's death"

_Nico blames himself for his sister's death._

Somehow that phrase never left Will's thoughts.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Will is aware he did make a promise and he intends to keep it but can the fates please let the boy cooperate.

"di Angelo, I told you not to drown that plant with water. That's the type that doesn't require that much water and overdosing it will kill it"

"Maybe I am drowning it on purpose" Nico replied back, uncaring. Will sighed and took the watering can from the other boy.

"Okay, this wouldn't work" the blonde admitted "It's obvious you won't be cooperating"

"Finally figured it out? Took you long enough" Will simply smirked at the others words causing Nico to actually look at the other with slight nervousness... even if it barely lasted a second.

"Wrong, di Angelo. The genius in me already knew. That's why I sought the help of Ms. Persephone"

"I hate you" Nico glared.

Will simply smiled back.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

There had been days when Will could see Nico looking more broken than he already is...

And during those times, he always finds himself wanting to make the pain all go away. At first, it had been weird. He hated Nico before so what changed now?

Maybe it had been the fact that behind all of Nico's uncaring exterior is a guy who desperately wants someone to make things all okay.

Will wanted to be that someone.

He finally admitted -at least to himself- that he likes Nico di Angelo.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"Class, today I'll be assigning you new plants to care for" Persephone walked in the next day. "This time, I'll be assigning everyone with different types of Orchids. Like your previous projects, you'll be working with your partners. Now, each orchid had a different means of care and I want all of you to use the duration of this period to search about the ones assigned to you"

Will had never seen Nico more determined than ever as he saw the one assigned to them.

"Pink Cymbidium Orchid. A real beauty if you ask me" Will took his chair and sat beside the other "What kind of help can I give you?"

"None. Go away. Very far if you may please" Nico spoke not even looking at the other. Will however mainly shook his head and approached closer.

"It's a dual project, di Angelo" Will pointed out.

"Fine you can do your plant talking mumbo jumbo with it" Will surprisingly didn't act negatively this time. If ever, he actually let a small chuckle.

"Why do you particularly care for that plant?"

"Why are you even suddenly interested?"

"..." Will was speechless. Yes. Why does he even care? Of course, he knew why but telling the other his reasons isn't a walk in the park. How would he tell Nico that he's interested in him and in getting to know him?

"It's Bianca's favorite type of Orchid" Will blinked. Did Nico just opened up to him?

"Bianca?" Will made it sound like he was curious as to who Bianca is but in reality, he wanted Nico to simply talk to him about the sister he had lost.

"My sister" Nico simply replied and left it at that. Will didn't try to pry any longer.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"Solace, I need your help" Will blinked before the words' meaning finally settled in his mind. He would be quite frank with himself and admit that Nico needing him for something actually feels nice.

"I knew this day of you needing me would come. Praise be Apollo for he is my favorite god" Will stated far more enthusiasticaly than needed.

"Stop joking around"

"Right. So what do you need me for?"

"Can you use your plant talking powers with the orchid? Because it might die in my hands and I don't want that to happen so go give it some encouragement and an inspiring speech if you need to" Nico said the words with such a straight and serious face that will can't help but let out a chuckle.

"Oh right, You'll just laugh at me. Forget I even asked help then" Nico spoke with irritation.

"Okay, I'm sorry I laughed" Will raised both hands to surrender "And, I think it would be better if you're the one to do the talking"

"I don't do that stuff. That's your job"

"You can always try. Trust me, just do the plant talking mumbo jumbo as you've called it" Will encouraged "Who knows, maybe you actually need it. Just let your emotions flow into words then speak to the plant"

Because deep inside, Will knew that the boy needs to let all his frustrations out and maybe Nico would even if his confidant is but a plant.

Unknown to Will, Nico did took his advice. Admittedly, it had been weird at first; taking emotional refuge from a plant. However, the more he talked, the nicer and greater he felt. For the first time in such a long time, he was at ease.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Days had turned to weeks and as the time continued passing by, so is the life between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Through their bonds in between taking care of their assigned plant and the occasional sharing a table from the school cafeteria had been the perfect chance to knowing each other better.

"So you have seven half siblings? All from different mothers?" Nico asked with disbelief

"That I know of, there could be more. What can I do anyway? My dad is a player" Will shrugged as he played with his smoothie. "Must be the reason why I'm gay"

Nico swallowed hard "You're gay?"

"Proudly. Why are you not at ease with gay people?" Will had teased but worry started dancing in his eyes. What if Nico isn't keen with someone being gay? What if he'll be disgusted and started avoiding him?

Nico picked up his tray and stood up before facing the other with a smirk "I don't have problems with gay people. I am one after all"

Will can't stop grinning at that.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"Hazel, look!" Nico waved at his sibling with the faintest of smiles visible on his lips and a small but currently in good bloom potted plant on hand.

"F-Frank? P-Please tell me that my brother is actually smiling" Frank nodded gently at the other.

"He is smiling, Hazel" With that being said, Hazel found herself letting the tears flow. Nico stopped on his tracks and frowned; looking at Frank with a questioning look.

"Hey, Hazel are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Nico had asked, confusion and worry being mirrored in his eyes. Hazel wiped her tears and managed to smile.

"Ah, it's nothing. Something just got on my eye" Hazel waved her hand dismissively "Is that the plant you've been taking care of?"

Nico looked at his sibling, contemplating between believing her excuse or confronting her about it. In the end, he decided to let go. Hazel would tell him if it's of importance anyway. "Yes. Will helped me a lot with it. Do you think Bianca would like it?"

"Of course and she'll be proud!"

"I hope so. This is actually her favorite. Will really helped me a lot with taking care for it, well he had too since this was meant as a dual effort but still. Will's a pretty cool guy by the way" Nico explained with another faint smile just as the bell rang "I need to go to class. See you home?"

"Yes, see you at home" Hazel waved back and waited for her brother to be out of earshot before letting the tears she's been holding up to let go. Frank gently wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, silently supporting her.

It's been so long when Hazel last saw her brother smile.

It felt really good.

Will Solace definitely had earned her thanks.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"Are you Will Solace?"

"Of all people in this school, you just have to take both the Swim Team and the Football Team captain's attention. Why does disaster kept on finding you?" It was Lou Ellen who asked.

"Possibly because you two are my friends?"

"What did you do this time, Solace?" Cecil had asked "And for the record, if everything goes down we are so selling you out"

"What happened to sticking like glue?"

"Not all glue stick forever" Lou pointed out with a smirk.

"Some friends you are. Anyway, I haven't done anything. I don't know what they're approaching me for!" Will whispered back before stepping closer towards the two guys.

"Yeah. Do you need anything? I'm not in your hated guy list am I? I am pretty sure I haven't done anything to anger any of you unless it's Lou Ellen and decided to frame the blame on me"

"Hey! That was one time!" Lou interjected from the sidelines.

"It's not just a one time!" Will retorted back before diverting his attention back to the two guys seeking his presence.

Percy looked confused while Jason shook his head.

"Ah, no you're not in trouble" Jason assured with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh. Thank the gods of Greece" Will sighed with relief. "Thought I was over and done for. What do you need me for then?"

"We've heard it from Hazel" Percy started "How you've helped Nico and we want to thank you for what you've done"

"Percy's right. That's really nice of you to do so" Jason nodded "Nico, he's our younger cousin and ever since Bianca died, we've never seen him smile nor looked at life on a brighter scale..."

"But when Hazel told us about how you've managed to pull Nico out of his mopping, we we're surprised. I mean, we've been trying it for years" Percy added "You have no idea how many ridiculous stunts I've done just to try making him smile! I broke my hips twice doing cartwheels"

"But.. at first, I only said yes since my grades are at stake" Will admitted, embarassed "I even used to hate him and regrettably judged his character "

"There's a at first. Meaning you've changed your mind... you genuinely wanted to help him and we're really thankful for your actions" Jason pointed out "Unless it's all an act?"

"No! It's not! I really wanted to help him... Nico, I mean"

Percy chuckled with amusement whilst Jason simply smiled.

"You're a good influence to Nico, Will and for that you'll always be a good page to our book" Percy finally admitted making Jason looked at his cousin as if he was an alien.

"That's so quotable, man! Wait till Annabeth hears it!"

"No! If you do that then I can't pretend I need her help in English and she won't spend more time with me but rather on her architectural sketches!"

"You've been pretending all these years?" Jason asked clearly awed.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do!" Percy spoke with determination brilliantly shining in his eyes.

Jason laughed at the others antics before facing Will. "Hey, we know it's too much to ask but we need a favor"

"Don't worry, it's not illegal. We already have the Stolls and Leo on duty for those ones" Percy added upon seeing the slight nervousness on Will's face. "We just want you to keep looking after Nico"

Will looked surprised. "But why me?"

"There are enough reasons but we'll tell you the important ones" Jason held a finger. "First, you're a good person. Two, you can actually be on a verbal argument with Nico and win. Like do you know how important that is with Nico being a stubborn child? Three, we really think that Nico likes you a lot though he still have to figure it out himself and fourth we-"

"What's up with us boy cousins being dense with love?" Percy asked his cousin interjecting.

"I know! Like it took you four years before realizing that Annabeth likes you and you like her back!"

"And you had to undergo some verbal fight with Piper and a heart to heart talk with her Mom to realize you're into her!"

"That was the scariest moment of my life. I will forever be scarred! Do you know how awkward it is for a fifteen year old to have the birds and the bees talk with their girlfriend's mother?"

"I'm sorry you had to live with that, bro!"

"Thanks, bro!"

"Bro hug?"

"Bro hug!"

"Ahem... we're still talking if you haven't forgotten" Will faked a cough. Does this two actually get distracted so much they kept on getting off topic? One more thing... Nico likes him?

"Oh and fourth, we know you like him back" Percy smirked wiggling his eyebrows before raising a hand on a stopping motion "Ooops, don't dare try and deny, Solace. Jason and I both have this thing called a fan boy radar of two people falling in love"

"Which is quite ironic knowing we used to be so dense when it comes to our own love life" Jason admitted sheepishly.

"So... Nico likes me?" Will asked, still unsure.

"Yes. Now we'll be counting on you"

"..right" Will managed to utter with a blush

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"I've never seen you so calm in a long time, Nico" Persephone commented as Nico entered the class.

"I haven't apologize for last time. Sorry about my attitude"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I made you enter this class" Nico slightly shook his head.

"I'm actually enjoying it now so it's fine"

"You like him don't you?" The teacher smiled at the confused look on her stepson's face "You like Will Solace"

"What?" Nico scoffed; sporting a deep blush "Why would I like someone who argued a lot with me, spends to much time with the sun and smiles too brightly? One who is at times more annoying than Leo on a sugar rush and who has soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes..."

The boy stopped with another blush. Good thing no one else entered the room yet.

Persephone chuckled lightly "Oh, you've had it bad"

Nico sighed and slumped at his chair "I do, don't I?"

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Will walked inside the class that day looking at Nico within a strange new light. He just found out that the boy he like actually likes him back.

"Hey, death boy! So how's my favorite person in the world?" Will wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Shut it, Solace" Nico stated grumpily as he tried to hide the pink tint on his face. Too late, Will already saw.

"Are you blushing?"

"It's the heat, stop assuming it's you!" Will smirked

"I never said anything about it being me" Nico blushed harder at that.

The blonde begrudgingly decided to stop teasing the other. No matter how cute a blushing Nico looks like. "So how's our baby doing?"

"Baby?" Nico almost choked. Okay, so maybe Will isn't really that keen into stopping.

"The orchid. She's like our love child. We are the proud parents" Will nudged teasingly causing the other to blush deeper than before.

Then Nico decided to just go with the flow. Like screw everything else.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" It was Will's turn to blush.

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

At some point in time, the orchid was baptized as little Susie.

 **From:** Percy

 **Subject:** Hey annabeth guess wat

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** Don't use the word 'hey' on me. The first letter to my name should have been capitalized and you spelled 'what' wrong._

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** cam on its mesaging u do shortcutz

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** This is why people are failing grammar and spelling. Always too lazy to correct their mistakes and learn. Just look at the author of this fanfic. Too many errors, too much procrastination._

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** Whut?

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** *sighs* Forget it. So what do you want to tell me?_

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** o, jason and i just becam new godparents 2 a plant named little susie.

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** Were you drunk last night? I swear Percy if you two had gotten into something outrageous once again, I am going to judo flip you to kingdom come._

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** not kidding. little susie is da cutest plant ever. do u wan photo? *inserts photo*

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** Okay. You two are officially weirdos and really, Susie?_

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** *gasps* don't mock nico n will's plant daughtre.

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** Fine, I apologize. You guys are still weird. When did this happen?_

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** yesterday. it was lou's idea, will's friend btw. she also a godparent cecil too another friend of will.

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** It hurts to read that last message. Anyhow, I welcome little Susie... I guess. Ugh! You guys are influencing me._

_._

_._

_._

**From:** Percy

 **Subject:** ttyl. gotta go buy my new plant niece some fertilizer. love you

_._

_._

_._

_**From:** Annabeth_

_**Subject:** Gods of the ancient times! You all have officially lost your minds. Love you too._

_._

_._

_._

**_From:_ ** _Annabeth_

 **_Subject:_ ** _Better ask Katie for tips on fertilizer. That girl had some mad gardening skills._

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Nico and Will found themselves hanging outside of Botany class and beyond the school cafeteria. They had been to the football field, the school's parking lot, the pool area and even the cozy coffee shop downtown. Now they're currently at the local library, stuck between two shelves and doing some book researching about orchids.

Or rather Will watched Nico as the other did the researching. He noticed how Nico's eyebrow would raise from time to time. Or the way he would scoff at something he read. Even the way he would brush the strands out of his hair from time to time.

Nico di Angelo is a thing of beauty.

"Take a photo, it lasts longer" Nico spoke taking Will out of his musing.

"What? Oh...S-Sorry"

"Why aren't you doing anything? Aside from staring at me that is?" Nico raised a brow "Am I that distracting?"

Will blushed before all of a sudden finding courage "What if I tell you that yes, you are that distracting?"

"Am I now?" Nico questioned, setting the book aside and facing Will.

"On so many levels that it's getting crazier by the minute" Will admitted "Do you know how cute I think you are? Or how soft your hair must be? How much I'm liking you every single day that passes. How soft and plump your lips look to me and how much I just want to kiss you over and over again. How I-"

"Then why don't you?"

"What?"

"Kiss me. Why don't you?"

"But I-" Will was unable to speak a word since Nico decided to take the liberty and claimed Will's lips full on with his own. The blonde stared at the other for a moment before quickly getting rid of his shock and fiercely kissing back. Their eyes closed and both feeding in to the moment until the much needed air break.

"That was-" This time it was Will who cut Nico's words as he claimed the boy's lips and pushing him towards the shelf so he was leaning on it. Nico smiled a little -something he had been doing quite a lot around Will- in between the kisses before moving a hand towards the blonde's head and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

They were officially lost inside each other's worlds and it would have been like that for a long time if only the Librarian hadn't announced it being closing time in a few minutes.

"Okay that was one way to break a good kissing"

Nico smirked. "So does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

"If you want" Will grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, definitely"

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

"Thanks for today, Will" Nico stopped in front of their gate. "Would you like to come in?"

"I might be a bother"

"It'll only be us. Hazel's on a sleepover with the girls, Dad's currently overseas for work and Persephone went to visit her mom"

"If that's the case, then I'll be intruding" Will spoke sheepishly.

"It's not intruding if you've been invited" Nico sighed "My room is on the third floor, it's the second door from the right. I'll go get us something to eat"

"I can help you"

"No need, it won't take that long. Just go and make yourself comfortable" With that, Nico walked towards the kitchen leaving Will by himself.

He did not however expect the blond to still remain by the hallway and facing a room Nico never had the courage to step inside for a really long time.

"That room used to belong to Bianca"

Will snapped his head to look at the other boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's fine" Will stared at the other; trying to read as much emotion as he can before he was filled with determination.

"Would you like to talk about her? About Bianca?" Nico stopped dead-set on his tracks before a grateful smile escaped his lips.

"Yeah, that would be really nice"

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Will soon found himself not in Nico's room but actually Bianca's. The girl's room was kept free of cobwebs and dust. The bed sheets, pillows and even the curtain looked newly washed.

It was as if the family still decided to make it look as if Bianca is still with them.

"Is this her?" Will decided to break the silence, holding up a framed photo. "Forget I asked, she's like a girl version of you"

Nico nodded "Bianca, she's three years older than I am and yet she was my best friend. Before Hazel came, we only had each other to play with and talked too. We used to live in Venice back then and let's just say that we aren't the most popular of the kids. I was such a coward back then and Biance, she was this confident and bright girl who could easily befriend anyone and yet she chose to stand beside me. She could have been popular and yet she chose to stand by me"

Nico placed the photo back on the desk.

"When Hazel came into the picture, she had been too afraid of not being accepted into the family. Her own birth mother had chosen to abandon her after all. Mom admittedly had been mad at father for cheating on her and yet she never blamed Hazel, and so she warmly welcomed her into the house and treating her as her own daughter. Try as she might though, she can't make Hazel open up to her. Guess who actually did?"

"Bianca?" Nico nodded.

"Bianca had worked her charm over Hazel" The boy continued, sitting down on Bianca's bed "For some time, we were a happy family and then Mom died and it had been devastating. To cope up with the lost, father decided to busy himself with his work that he barely had time for us. Decidedly, Bianca took the role of both parents. She had cared for us; made sure we were eating, doing our assignments, taking us to our appointments to the doctors... even faking our dad's signature just so we can attend school field trips"

"She's a great sister to have" Will sat down beside the other.

"She is the best big sister, the best little on goes to Hazel" Nico spoke with too much love and pride, Will thought it was adorable. Too bad, it only lasted a few seconds before the seriousness took over.

"Things had gotten slightly better when Persephone came into the picture. Father was back to the same man he used to be when Mom had been alive. We're a happy family once again but..." Nico stopped dead on his tracks, unable to continue as his body started trembling. Sensing the discomfort, Will wrapped the other into a hug and started whispering comforting words.

"Shh, it's fine Nico. Take deep breaths" Will rubbed the other's back soothingly. Nico buried himself into his boyfriend's chest.

"It's my fault she died!" Nico then spoke in almost hysterics. "If only I had been braver and refused to cover for her with father and Persephone so she could go to a concert then she would still be alive. I shouldn't have let her go that night! I'm a coward and I led Bianca to her death..."

"Listen to me, Nico. What happened is not your fault"

"It is, okay! I'm a terrible person"

"No you're not. Bianca's death is not your fault so stop thinking that" Will spoke, determined to let his boyfriend out of the guilt that has been eating him for years. "No one could have predicted that it would happen. You're not a terrible person so please stop thinking that way. I don't think anyone blames you for Bianca's death so you should do that same"

"But-"

"No but's Nico" Will stated firmly "This may be blunt to say but, you living in self wallowing over something that you have no control over, it's long overdue. Move forward Nico and continue living"

"It's not that easy, Will"

"Who says it is? But Nico, things won't get better unless you start it yourself" Will spoke calmly looking at the other straight in the eye. "I still don't think that you're at fault but if that's what you insist, then it's time to forgive yourself and then move forward from that"

Nico smiled timidly, the emotion not reaching his eyes "If I did do that, would you or anyone else be there?"

Will gave the other a gentle kiss on Nico's forehead "Of course, I'll be there and I'm sure everyone who cares for you would be too. And even if I never got the chance to meet Bianca, I'm sure she'll want you to start being happy again"

"One step at a time?"

Will gave the other a chaste kiss before smiling "One step at a time"

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Will would be lying if he didn't admit being surprised after Nico led him to a particular place.

"Nico?"

"Come, we're almost there" The other boy grabbed Will's hand and pulled him to a certain direction. The blonde never bothered questioning and just went with the flow. Almost a minute later, they stopped.

"Here we are" Nico spoke with a slight smile. Will read the words.

_Bianca di Angelo_

_A loving daughter and a caring sister_

_Will forever shine like the stars above the night sky_

"The last line was taken from one of the poems she wrote" Nico informed. Will didn't have to know but the other still told him and for that, he was thankful.

"I bet she's real good with poetry"

"She is. She likes to write a lot. Back when we we're younger, Hazel and I, we don't like the thunder that much and she would often tell us made up stories about a knight battling a giant and the knight would win causing the giant to shout in frustration which is actually the reason why there's thunder. Then she would tell us that it's okay to hear the thunder because it meant that the giant who is actually real bad had been defeated" Nico knelt down placing the orchid on top of the grave. Will simply watched the other knowing that Nico needed this moment to himself and yet he wanted someone to be there and be his support. Will was glad the person had been him.

"Hello, Bianca. How have you been doing? I hope you're happy. Hey, I finally got a Hades figurine for my mythomagic collection. Turns out that Percy had one with him all this time but it was forgotten since it wasn't Finding Nemo related"

"Hazel's got a boyfriend. Franks a cool guy but if he dared hurt her, I give you permission to hunt his dreams or his house"

"Thalia's still the same man-hating cousin. Last I heard, she sent the pharmacist from the local drug store to the hospital after trying to flirt with her"

"Percy and Jason are still idiots. Must be hard for Annabeth and Piper to keep them in check"

"Dad and Persephone are still going strong. I think Demeter's finally warming up to dad, if sending that huge cargo box of cereals were any indications. The again, it's a fact that dad hates cereals"

"... and, I found someone and I would like you to meet him" Nico motioned for Will to step closer.

"Hello, Bianca. It's nice to meet you"

"His name is Will and he's an idiot who talks to plants and spends more than bodily acquired time under the sun and we used to argue at all times. Also, I really like him a lot"

* * *

**~Solangelo~**

* * *

Persephone weren't that surprised when Will entered the room, hand holding a single yellow tulip and approaching Nico.

And she shouldn't have been that surprised when Nico planted a soft kiss on Will's cheek with face pink with embarrassment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff and candy-coated sweet but ideas happened and things got deeper... but generally it's more percent Solangelo being dorks so I still achieved my goal. And there is some drama.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.
> 
> Flower Symbolism. At least according to the sites I got it from.
> 
> *Tulips (yellow)- there's sunshine in your smile.
> 
> *Pink Cymbidium Orchid- Pink orchids symbolizes grace, joy and happiness among others.


End file.
